Decorgeous Door
Basic Information Decorgeous Doors are usable, wireable and lockable pieces of wooden furniture that feature thin golden wooden strips that are shaped like two frames, with a golden handle, fitting to other golden-framed wooden pieces of furniture from the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle. Just like White Wood Doors, Decorgeous Doors also feature two (golden) hinges and a thin visible part of the doorlock. Like most other doors in Creativerse, Decorgeous Doors too are the size of 2 blocks in height and 1 block in width with thin door leaves that do not feature any holes or transparent parts. These doors can only be opened and closed by players, but not by Creatures; but they can only be rotated sideways because of their special functionality. Decorgeous Doors were implemented with update R61 on February 14th 2019 as part of the Store-exclusive "hotel-themed" Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, together with similar golden-framed wooden furniture like Deluxrative Dressers, Cabernatious Cabinets and Jaunstounding Jabots just for example. How to obtain Decorgeous Doors can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store. This is the only way to obtain their crafting recipe. Moreover, the Store-exclusive Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle (that's also called "The Ritzy Pigsy's Superbulous Hotel") will provide you with one free item kit that contains 50 already crafted Decorgeous Doors and can be claimed on one game world of your choice. 5 already crafted Decorgeous Doors are also included in the The Ritzy Pigsy's Content Pack together with hundreds of other crafted Ritzy Pigsy hotel objects and blocks, but this Item Pack does not contain any crafting recipes. Decorgeous Doors cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Already crafted Decorgeous Doors can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Decorgeous Doors. In order to buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint ingame or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Receiving already crafted Decorgeous Doors from other players or buying them as part of any building kits for Blueprints will not unlock their crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Decorgeous Doors is part of the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update update R61 on February 14th 2019. Decorgeous Doors can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying this Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. When buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for Decorgeous Doors will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will stay available on all game worlds, including those where the "Pro" world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. How to craft Decorgeous Doors To craft one Decorgeous Door in your crafting menu (to be opened with Q as the default crafting key), you'll need: * 4 Wood Slabs, to be created in a Processor from any type of uncorrupted natural Wood block or Log, which does not require any crafting recipe to be unlocked, * 1 Iron Bar made in a Forge from Iron Ore that can be extracted from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground. Iron Ore can also occasionally be found in significant amounts in Iron Treasure Chests that randomly spawn on Lava layer blocks or Diamond Treasure Chests that spawn on Corrupted Blocks How to use Decorgeous Doors Decorgeous Doors can be placed into the game world for building purposes, for example into a wall of a building or into the entrance to a cave. They can then be opened and closed, but only by players, not by Creatures. Since update R33 on August 2nd 2016, doors can be locked and wired to activation devices, optionally with operating gates in between. Rotating and connecting Decorgeous Doors You can rotate Decorgeous Doors by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button, however only sideways because of their specific functionality. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while pointing the cursor at an already rotated block or object, so that all doors of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. If you place two doors of the same type next to each other, the doors will automatically turn towards each other and can then both open simultaneously when being activated. It might become necessary to remove and place one of the doors once more if it doesn't work right away though. When placing more than two doors adjacently, this will not auto-connect them in pairs, but will usually always auto-rotate only the door that is directly adjacently to the newly placed one. So placing a row of doors next to each other can require of you to manually rotate many of them after placing them so that they will connect in pairs. For a while, even different door types would automatically rotate and link together in Creativerse, but this is not the case any longer. However, you can rotate one of two door leaves of different types of doors so that their hinges are at the outer sides and their handles are directly next to each other - in this case even different types of door leaves will both open and close together (including Galactic Bay Doors that slide sideways, but except for Ice Doors). The option "Flip Direction" in the wiring window of each Decorgeous Door lets you define in which (of two possible) direction this door will open when it is activated by players. Activating Decorgeous Doors A Decorgeous Door can be opened and closed by you when you activate it: click the right mouse button or press "f" as the default key while pointing your cursor at the Decorgeous Door for this purpose. Please note that all players, even mere visitors, can open and close a door unless it is locked with a Wiring Tool, no matter the permission setting of the door; including doors on player claims and doors used for/within an Adventure. Creatures cannot open closed doors, but some might be able to use their special attacks through doors on player characters if they are close enough. Creatures usually cannot "sense" player characters that are on the other side of a door, so they won't lay siege to player bases (buildings). However, if an aggressive/agitated Creature is chasing your player character and you close a door just before the Creature reaches your player character, it might keep on waiting for your return right behind the door as long as you're close. In this case, Creatures can be able to hurt player characters if they are close by even through a closed door with their special attacks or if they have an exceptionally long reach (like Trogs for example). Sometimes, closing doors when Creatures are on the doorstep will trap the Creatures and enable players to kill them (or tame them) without being attacked. At other times, this action might hurl Creatures (and player characters) high up into the sky, even through solid blocks above the door. Wiring Decorgeous Doors Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up doors that have been placed into the world. However you cannot take doors if players have set the permission level of a door above your permission rank on the according game-world or player claim. As an owner, admin or mod(erator) you can change this though. Changing Permissions The padlock symbol lets you define the minimum permission rank for your Decorgeous Doors that players will need to match or outrank in order to be able to see and change the settings of each door with their own Wiring Tool. For this, use your Wiring Tool and type "n" to open the wiring window of the Decorgeous Door. Look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window. Click on it to check the permission setting that is currently selected. The permission level of the door will be set to "world builders" by default when placing the Decorgeous Door on unclaimed land, while placing them on player claims it automatically set them to "claim builders". When you raise the permission level of a Decorgeous Door by selecting a higher rank in the drop-down menu that the padlock symbol offers, then only the door's owner and players with a matching or higher permission rank than the selected permission level of the door can then use their Wiring Tools to change the settings (including "can interact") of the door, so that they can switch the Decorgeous Door on/off directly, or even pick it up and take it away. For more details please read the article about Permissions. How to lock doors Currently all players can open and close unlocked doors when visiting your game-world and/or claim, even if they are set to "Visitor". Only if you lock your doors (by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the door with a Wiring Tool equipped), other players cannot open your doors - but you yourself cannot either, unless you will use your Wiring Tool again to unlock the door. With the Wiring Tool equipped and activating the door (right-click or "f" by default), you can also set doors so that they will open to the other side ("flip direction"). The padlock symbol (accessible when using the Wiring Tool) lets you define the minimum permission rank that players will need to have to be able to see and change the settings of the door with their own Wiring Tool. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing the object (door), on claims it's set to "claim builders". Wireable objects like doors can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players, even owners, with a Wiring Tool. When locking a door, only the owner and players with an even higher permission rank can then use Wiring Tools to change this setting ("can interact") and open the door/s. Using an activation device like a Number Pad together with a Number Comparison Gate is advised to set a number code only known to the owner and their trusted friends. Renaming a Decorgeous Door Using this wiring window (that can be opened by typing "n" (as the default key) when a Wiring Tool is equipped and you're pointing your cursor at your Decorgeous Door), you can also rename each Decorgeous Door by typing any description with up to 30 characters into the labelling array. Other uses for Decorgeous Doors Decorgeous Doors (also Deluxrative Dressers, Cabernatious Cabinets, Majestifying Mattresses, Wood Doors, Haunted Doors, Rustic Wood Doors and White Wood Doors) can be used as a Fuel for a Forge. 2 Decorgeous Doors have to be inserted at a time for one forging process in this case. Wooden doors like this one belong to the slowest burning type of fuel with heat level 1, just like other wooden crafted objects or blocks, natural Wood blocks, uncorrupted tree Leaves, Wood Rods and Plants. Decorgeous Doors can be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. Unfortunately, all objects that are larger than one block in height, like most doors, will not fit well onto or into all types of display containers, but sometimes jut out quite a lot, like in the shelves of Cabernatious Cabinets. You cannot rotate or open Decorgeous Doors that are on display, but you can rotate most display containers together with all of the items inside. Trivia Decorgeous Doors are fireproof, even though you can use them as a Fuel in a Forge. You can even throw Fire Bomb at Decorgeous Doors in the game world or place them into liquid Lava and they won't burn away. Category:Store Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Furniture Category:Wireable Category:Doors Category:Ritzy Pigsy